


Wildest Dreams

by phantisma



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Bruises, Fight Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid-season 2, after Charlie has broken off the engagement and moved out, he comes back to Alex's apartment to pick up a few of his things, only he finds Joel there and half way to drunk. An argument leads to a fight which leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



He double checked the schedule to make sure Alex was working before heading back to the apartment they had shared until just recently, when he'd made the decision to protect her from…well, if he was being honest, from himself. He sighed and fished the keys out of his pocket. There were just a few things he'd forgotten when he packed up to leave, and it was just easier to get them before he gave her the keys.

It was strange, opening that door again, the feeling of home that settled over him as he stepped inside. That faded fast though as he realized the apartment wasn't empty. He reached for the baseball bat beside the door and inched into the living room, starting as Joel appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

He was barefoot and bare chested, a bottle of whiskey in his hand and his hair looked like he'd just crawled out of bed in nothing but his scrubs. "Charlie?" There was a hint of slur in his voice, making it clear he'd been drinking a while. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Charlie asked, frowning at him. "I have keys."

Joel shrugged, conceding that point as he put the bottle down on the kitchen counter. "Alex said I could. My apartment's being painted and the fumes are…" He waved a hand.

"So you're sleeping here?"

"Napping." Joel rubbed a hand over his face. "I thought you moved out."

Charlie frowned hard enough his forehead hurt. "Not that it's any of your business." He put his keys down and dropped the bat. "How long?"

"What?" Joel seemed confused.

Charlie sighed and crossed his arms. "How long are you staying here?"

"Not that it's any of your business." Joel licked his lips. "I don't want to fight about this."

"Maybe that isn't your choice." Charlie said.

"Maybe you should have a drink and relax." Joel countered, gesturing at the bottle. 

He didn't think drinking was going to solve anything, but then he was standing in his ex-fiancé's apartment with her ex-lover and his options were pretty much have a drink or throw a punch, so Charlie crossed to the cabinet to get a glass and poured what was probably too much whiskey into it. He took a long drink from it as Joel circled around so that the counter was between them again. "You didn't answer me." Charlie observed.

"And I'm not going to." Joel responded, reaching for the bottle. 

"Are you sleeping with her?" Charlie demanded when half his glass was empty.

"What? I am definitely not answering that." Joel took a swig from the bottle. "Besides, you didn't answer my question either and I asked first."

"Your question?" Charlie parsed back through the last few minutes. "I came to pick up some of my stuff." He tossed back the last of the whiskey in his glass. "Your turn."

"No." Joel waved the hand holding the bottle. "No, I'm not. I just came to get some sleep. And then I found the bottle…"

"So, what you're saying is…"Charlie put the glass down and came around the counter. "You're sleeping in my bed, with my girl and you're drinking my booze."

"She's not your girl anymore, Charlie, remember?"

Rage coursed through him and Charlie charged at Joel, shoving him into the archway that led into the bedroom. His back hit the wood with a thud as Charlie all but growled into his face. He had both hands on Joel's shoulders, fingers of his right hand curling up as he prepared to hit the smug bastard.

Only before he could, Joel's mouth touched his.

It wasn't a kiss, exactly. It was Joel pushing back, but it felt like a kiss and it confused him for a second, long enough for Joel to be the one shoving him, across the archway and into the opposite side.

His back hit hard enough that it winded him and then he was even more confused when Joel's lips did actually press into his. Joel's tongue delved into his mouth and Charlie moved to pull away, put just hit his head on the wall behind him.

They were both panting when Joel stepped back, wiping a hand across his mouth before lifting the whiskey to take a long drink from the bottle.

"What the fuck?" Charlie asked, thinking maybe Joel had spiked the bottle with something other than booze. His lips tingled and other parts of his body had clearly expressed an interest and that was wrong on so many levels, Charlie couldn't even count them all.

"You looked like you needed it." Joel said, smirking.

"Okay, that's it." Charlie grabbed the bottle from him. "You need to leave. Right now."

Joel actually laughed at him. "You don't like it, you leave. You're the one who doesn't live here anymore."

"Oh, so now you're saying you live here?" Charlie took a long swig from the bottle, though some part of his head was telling him to calm down, slow down…even leave.

"That's not what I said."

The booze was definitely going to his head and Charlie knew he needed to end this now. He licked his lips, surprised how much of Joel he could still taste there, or the ideas that made him think. "Fuck you." Charlie growled, putting the bottle down on the kitchen counter.

"Like you could." Joel challenged.

Charlie was half way across the room before his brain fully comprehended the comment, but it was too late to stop, crowding Joel up against the wall. "Why you think you could?" 

Joel's eyes flashed as Charlie met them, and for a split second neither of them moved, then Joel's hands grabbed his t- shirt, pulling him in to kiss him again. Charlie pulled back, the shirt tearing as he did, but Joel followed. They crashed into the counter, Charlie's hands trying to find purchase on Joel's skin, and catching on his waistband.

Joel pulled and Charlie's shirt came off in ribbons, leaving just the collar. Charlie shoved and Joel backpedaled into the fridge, licking his lips as Charlie lifted the bottle. He swallowed twice, then offered the bottle to Joel, who was panting as he took it with a nod. He swallowed and handed it back, waiting until Charlie had put the bottle down to take a swing.

His fist slammed into Charlie's jaw, sending him scrambling back ward, into the back of the couch. Charlie used the couch to steady himself, pressing the back of his hand to his jaw. That at least he understood. He clenched both fists and swung with the right, hitting Joel square in the eye. 

They both stumbled, ending up on the floor. In the ensuing struggle, Charlie lost one of his shoes and got an elbow jabbed into his ribs. He tried to roll clear and Joel's hand grabbed his own scrubs. There was a tearing sound as Charlie pulled free, his scrubs ripping. He got to his feet, laughing at the way his scrubs fell to pool around his ankles.

Joel was grinning as he got to his feet. "Oh, you like that?" Charlie asked.

"Apparently you do." Joel responded, gesturing and yeah, okay, Charlie had to admit he was aroused…and it was becoming obvious, but he wasn't about to admit it. Not to Joel, who had been with Alex before him and who was here, in his house…her house and…

Joel was suddenly in his face, a hand curling around his cock as Charlie backpedaled and Joel followed, their eyes locked as if daring each other to do more or walk away or something...but Charlie couldn't seem to think past the hand on his dick, firm and not moving, just…holding him. Then the bed was behind him and he sat, reaching up to steady himself, his hands on Joel's hips.

Joel was looking down at him and Charlie was barely breathing, his head buzzing with the booze and the anger and the fact that even though this had started with Joel mostly undressed, Charlie was the one with his dick out. He met Joel's eyes as his fingers dragged down over his hips, pulling his scrubs down. It was quickly obvious Charlie wasn't the only one having a physical reaction to the homo-erotic nature of the last half hour.

Joel's hand tightened, pulled up his cock and Charlie couldn't help the moan that escaped him. Joel grinned. Charlie's anger flashed through him again and he grabbed Joel's dick, pushing himself back up off the bed so that they were face to face again. Joel's eyes narrowed. "How far you going to take this, Charlie?" Joel asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Charlie responded by leaning forward, his lips covering Joel's, sucking at his lip until he could get it between his teeth. He bit down hard enough that Joel pulled back. Joel stumbled over the pile of his pants on the floor, grabbing for the bed and pulling the comforter off with him as he fell. 

Joel looked up at him, eyes wide as he wiped his mouth, his cock harder than it had been a moment before. "You fucking bit me."

Charlie stepped in closer. "And you fucking liked it."

Joel kicked at him, missing and it was starting to be obvious that maybe Joel was a little more drunk than Charlie had first assumed. He rolled over and started to get up, his pants still in the way. He got as far as a hand on the end of the bed, leveraging himself up, before he tripped over the pants again, ending up face first on the bed, his feet tangled in cotton, his naked ass tipped up.

Charlie put a hand on his back to keep him still, but it only made him buck up. "Stop." Charlie growled, leaning in to try to disentangle his feet. His cock dragged across Joel's skin and Charlie bit his lip, trying to keep his focus on keeping Joel from breaking a leg, but Joel bucked again at the touch and Charlie ended up pushing him down, standing behind him, on foot on his pants. Joel bucked more.

"Fuck you."

"I think you're the one in position to get fucked." Charlie argued, his cock sliding against the soft skin of Joel's ass now. He slapped a hand down and Joel struggled, getting one foot free and his knee up onto the bed. That only served to expose him further and the tip of Charlie's cock rubbed through his crack.

Joel's face was red and Charlie wasn't thinking clearly because he was sure Joel was challenging him to do it. "You think so?" Joel spit at him. "You man enough to do it?"

And that? That was a challenge. Before he could think better of it, Charlie shoved him into the mattress, his hand rubbing up Joel's crack to find his hole. If he was thinking there would be lube or gloves or…hell if he was thinking he would have left as soon as he knew Joel was there…but instead, he shoved a finger in and Joel lurched forward, but then pressed back and Charlie hadn't done this in a long, long time, but a little spit and some work and he had two fingers in and Joel was cursing into the sheets, bucking forward and then pushing back almost as if he was fucking himself on Charlie's fingers.

Joel growled something that sounded like Charlie's name, his hand reaching back to grab Charlie's dick and pull him closer. Charlie took the hint, pulling his fingers free and guiding his cock to the hole. Joel yelled into the sheets as Charlie pushed into him, his fingers fisting in the fabric and pulling. Charlie pushed in and down until he was laying on top of Joel, then flexed his hips, earning a strangled sound. 

As if suddenly deciding this was a bad idea, Joel tried to crawl away, up onto the bed. Charlie grabbed the back of his neck, pushing him down and snapping his hips and holy fuck the heat and tightness and fury felt so fucking good he was coming before he could really processes it, pulling out to spill come all over Joel's ass and the sheets. 

He rolled off to the side, sitting up, panting. His cock was still hard, his body tense. Joel was moving behind him, hands finding Charlie's hips. His breath was hot on Charlie's ear. "My turn." His voice rumbled through him, even as Joel's hands pulled and shoved and worked Charlie until he could shove him forward, face first into the bed.

Charlie wasn't in a position necessarily to deny him, one hand trapped in the sheets even before Joel's finger invaded him, but still, he couldn't keep from bucking up and attempting to roll over, only succeeding in trapping his hand further and risking breaking something if he kept trying. Two fingers became three and Joel seemed to slow down then, his touch a little gentler as he positioned himself and thrust inward.

He tried to keep the yell from manifesting, but he was screaming before Joel was fully inside him and the burn of Joel's pace was too much, though his cock seemed to think it was fine. Better than fine judging from the way it seemed to want to try again. 

It wasn't long and Joel was coming, grunting as he pulled out and hot come spilled down Charlie's leg. The bed shifted and the weight was gone, giving Charlie room to roll onto his back, panting as he worked at freeing his hand. Joel grabbed his ankle, lifting his leg, and a warm, wet cloth ran over his thigh. Charlie backed up, onto his elbows as Joel thrust the more than half empty bottle at him.

The last thing he really needed was more booze, but Charlie took it and tipped it back, swallowing a healthy dose. He gave the bottle back and collapsed, covering his face with his hands. As if he and Joel didn't already have issues they need to resolve. "Fuck."

"I think we just did." Joel said, slapping at Charlie's legs. "Move."

"What?"

"I'm tired." Joel rolled his eyes as Charlie looked up. "And I'm drunk. And now I'm going to hurt in the morning. So move the fuck over."

Charlie moved so that he was on Alex's side of the bed, frowning as Joel climbed in, taking a long drink from the bottle before setting it aside. He knew he should get up, should find clothes and leave, but he was pretty drunk too, and they'd already fucked, what more difference was catching a quick nap going to make.

Joel was already starting to snore. Charlie turned his back to him and closed his eyes. A little sleep, then he'd go before Joel woke up and they could forget this ever even happened.

 

Alex yawned as she unlocked the front door. It had been a long and crazy night covering in the ER and all she wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep until her next shift in eight hours. She dropped her keys, frowning when she saw Charlie's keys already in the basket.

She turned to look around the place. Things looked…odd, though she couldn't immediately place why. Not until she came to the torn t-shirt pieces on the floor near the couch. She frowned harder and looked up, stepping into the half light peeking around the drapes. 

The bedroom was a shambles and it smelled of sex and sweat and cheap booze. She wrinkled her nose, taking in the comforter and clothes in a pile, the dresser that was shoved a good foot out of its normal spot, the broken lamp, empty bottle…and on the bed was…She blinked and stepped closer.

Joel lay naked on his stomach on her side of the bed. Charlie lay half covering him, one leg twisted up under Joel's, his arm casually throw over Joel's hip. He too was naked, but for the corner of the sheet that covered part of his ass.

She crossed her arms as she came to stand at the end of the bed. "Well, now…isn't that a kick in the head."

Charlie was the first to move, his hand lifting from Joel's hip to rub at his face as rolled over, squinting at her. "Alex?"

He seemed to suddenly realize he was naked and looked down, his eyes widening as Joel lifted his head. "Wait. No." Charlie grabbed for the sheet, pulling it up to cover himself as he sat up. "This isn't….we…."

Joel was awake too then, grabbing for the sheet and likewise sitting up, his mouth opening and closing as he stared at her. "It isn't what it looks like." Joel said. He rubbed at his head. "Shit, my head."

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "It looks like Charlie showed up after you started drinking and the two of your started fighting and ended up fucking and getting very drunk."

Charlie frowned, his face an interesting shade of pink. "Well, okay, maybe it is what it looks like." He licked his lips. 

Alex flipped on the light, shaking her head. Charlie's jaw was bruised and there was a bite mark on his shoulder. His ribs were bruising quite spectacularly as well, and there were fingertip sized marks on his biceps and hips. Joel was sporting a hell of a black eye and his lower lip was swollen and thick. He too had fingertip sized bruises along his stomach and hips and what looked like a hand print curling around his neck.

"If I had known that letting the two of you fight it out was going to lead to both of you in my bed, I might have thrown you together months ago." Alex said, smirking. 

"Alex." Charlie abandoned the attempt to cover himself with the sheet and got out of bed. "I'm sorry. I just came to pick up a few things. Then he was here and we argued. Then he kissed me."

Joel stood then, dragging the sheet with him and winding it around himself. "You shoved me into the wall." Joel argued, waving a hand toward the living room. "I didn't kiss you. I shoved you."

"With your lips?" Charlie demanded, turning to face him, his face hardening.

"Boys." Alex stepped between them, arms out. "I can see you haven't gotten this out of your system, but I’m tired and I have to be back at the hospital in eight hours. So, you'll have to work it out somewhere else." She pushed them through the door way into the living room and slid the bedroom doors shut.

"Alex!" Charlie's voice came through the door. Well, he was naked. She grabbed a pair of his jeans from the laundry basket and tossed them through the door. 

"What about me?" Joel asked.

She peeked through the door. "Are either one of you on shift today?" When they both shook their heads, she grinned. "Good. I'm going to get some sleep. Try not to kill each other."

It wasn't something she would have considered, not in her wildest dreams…but in the last ten minutes, her wildest dreams just got a tad bit wilder.


End file.
